Night after Night
by awesome scones
Summary: Alice Kirkland has a rough past and with the start of high school, and no friends it looks like she'll have an even harder future. If only her Brother will hurry and gain custody of her and save her from her foster dad. rated M for suggestive themes, abuse, and language.
1. Chapter 1 It's just the beginning

**Hi everyone guess who got bored and decided to relive her childhood? That's right, I did! :D**

 **Anyways I wanted to right and let off some creative flow. For those of you (all of you) who don't know, I started reading and writing fanfiction in middle school and grew apart from it because I just kinda grew up. Anime will always be a part of my life because I grew up watching it and it made me get close with some people. If I haven't met certain people I wouldn't have the people in my life now because I would never have talked to other people because of how shy I am. Anime basically gave me friends. So enough rambles about the past and emotional thoughts of who I was back then I'm going to write.**

* * *

The door was slammed open, with enough force to leave an indent in the wall like it has done so many times before. The smell of alcohol was dominating the small house. I was afraid. I was always afraid.

My mother died when I was nine. My parents went on a cruise for their anniversary, a storm came and well… they found my dad washed up on shore, and my mom she didn't make it. My dad was in the hospital for a very long time, me and my brother Dylan lived with brother Allistor. He was nineteen at the time and Dylan was eleven. Dad was out of the hospital about a year later, I went to live with him while Dylan stayed with Allistor because "It was more fun." The twins, Liam and Bridget, came home that weekend from college; they were both eighteen.

Despite being around his family, dad wasn't the same. He missed mom too much. He stopped paying the hospital bills. And groceries. He stopped going to work. The twins did their best to make sure we would survive but they had to go back to school. Dad didn't care what happened to us. He didn't care what happened to me. Every day when I would come home from school he would be drunk, he would hit me. Kick me. Scream at me. He called me moms name a few times. Those days were always the worst. He would scream and ask why I had left him to take care of the family by himself. He would do things to me that I wouldn't wish would happen to anyone. He would call me bunny while he'd pet my hair call me beautiful while he pushed me to the bed, Yell at me when I fought back, he would shove my face in the mattress while calling by my mother's name, I would drift in and out of consciousness from the pain, crying he would wipe my tears and say I was his favorite pet. He would push me off the bed and then proceed to call me a whore for tempting him to cheat on his wife. Then the beating would start.

It lasts two years. It ended the middle of seventh grade. I got home to a silent house. I went up stairs calling for my father, until a rusty smell mixed with something unpleasant I couldn't place reached my nose. I was deathly silent. I followed to smell to the bathroom and pushed open the door. It was a sickening sight. Blood everywhere. It was a blur after that... I had no idea what happened but I ended up in the care of a foster home while Allistor tried to gain custody.

Which leads us to tonight, the alcohol scent was coming stronger he was coming. He opened the door to my bedroom forcefully, and staggered over the bed looking for me. Night after night he does this; I'm in my usual hiding spot, the closet. I cover my mouth trying not to make a sound. "Alice get your ass out here! Little slut!" he was angry as usual, my breathing gets harder as he comes toward the door. He opens it and peers right at me, "it's time we have fun", I muster up enough strength to shake my head and whisper out a "no"

He grabs my leg forcefully dragging me out my shelter, I try to get away with all my strength to crawl away when me let's go, a small yelp escaped my lips as he pulled on my long blond hair to stand me up. He does it effortlessly since I'm only about a fourth of his mass. He stares me in the face as he smiles and wraps an arm around my waist, tears falling down my face I push away with all my might, it's no use.

He grabs both my wrists with one hand as he admires my body, "You're my favorite toy." He whispers lust pouring off his voice, I cry harder, and pulling my body away with all the energy I have left to fight, he lets go and I stumble back tears clouding my eyes still and a shaking body, he shuts and locks the door, and take steps toward me slowly, feeding off my fear. My breath is shaky and I try to act strong as I step back, he takes drunken steps toward me faster as he pushes me over onto the bed and lies on top of me, "Don't cry little rabbit, we're going to have fun."

It's night after night.

* * *

It was the start of my high school career. No one really talks to me because the rumor got out that I have to take pills. Hallucinations surrounding my past counted for one of them, depression was the other two and anxiety counted for the last one. I am a mess. However a very well put together mess.

I have gotten straight A's the past few years, my foster father, Joe, only allowed me to visit with my actual family under the circumstances that I get straight A's. It was only one day a quarter that I could spend the night with them, not like it was any better, they fought with each other(the twins mostly, Dylan not really getting involved and Allistor only basically instigating every fight) and were a little mean towards me but anything was better than those nights. They don't know anything about it. They don't know about any of it, our dad or of Joe. I keep silent. I don't want Joe to take me away from my family.

I go to my locker and sigh, the year is going to be long, but Joe promised this year that if I am extra good and get straight A's that I can live with my brothers for the entire summer. Allistor agreed that it would be good since the social worker can see how much of a good guardian Allistor is, and it would make the case easier to win, Joe acts like he cares and agreed with Allistor but Joe was the reason that I couldn't live with my brother, saying that I wasn't allowed to speak about who I wanted to live with and showing the bruises saying he did them. I hate Joe.

I put away the unnecessary items in my locker and leave grabbing a few of my items. First is French two, world history, creative writing, geometry, then lunch, then she had biology, English two and finally librarian aid. I was a scholar at heart, skipping a few freshman classes because I took them in middle school, actively striving for the best because I wanted to make my parents- no- mom, proud. I turned and went to first hour not seeing the point in just standing around. i sat in the back of the classroom notebook out and waiting for the teacher to arrive and the rest of the students so class could start. I was on my phone flipping through facebook to pass the time not really caring about what was on it (seriously Susan no one cares that you had cereal without milk).

The teacher had came in and sat at his desk waiting for class to start, there was 5 minutes left before he would start to count people late. There was suddenly a loud slamming of the door as it opened and my body went ridged. Fear took over as I froze, seeing nothing but flashing of the previous nights. Soon I relaxed hearing a heavily accented voice in the distance I started to see the classroom as it was and she relaxed, everything was okay.

Another student was walking through the rows of students flirting with the others, I had not paid attention to him or his voice until he got to me, (crazy how long five minutes can truly be) "Bonjour !" he said, I was taken aback by it, I hadn't notice that he was actually French, nor did I notice this was the voice that brought he back down from her anxiety, "I couldn't help but notice how you froze upon my entrance, you could not be falling in love with me already we haven't even met yet." the only thought I had going through her head was _"what the bloody hell"_ that was, until he winked then my confusion turned to annoyance.

"Of course it isn't love, I don't even know you; now go away you're giving me a bloody headache."

"Oh honhon of course where are my manners! My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and you are?"

"Alice Kirkland." I said shortly, his eyes widened in shock, the bell rung. He looked at her and slowly looked away going to his desk as the teacher rose to speak.

Great, someone I don't even know knows I'm crazy. Fucking fabulous

* * *

 **And that's All I got for you all rn. I was going to make this a Oneshot but I decided against it, I'll finish chapter two** **probably by the end of the week. i'm doing some school work this summer however so I can take it easy this coming school year so i won't update regularly, please leave a review if you think I should continue it, what pairing you might want to see, so far im thinking FrUK, and... that's it really. As the story progresses I won't talk so much but thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 I don't want friends

**So idk if any of you noticed but I suck at first person, more than I do third person, I think anyways, so here is chapter two in third person, i'm thinking about changing who the story focuses on as it progresses also to give a little more insight to what everyone is thinking but idk, we'll see as it progresses! enjoy!**

* * *

It was the end of class and Alice was gathering her things. She pocketed her phone and carried her planner while the rest of her items were put in her brown leather bag. She stood up and left the class, while she was walking in the hallway she heard someone call her name. Actually three people.

She turned around and that was her mistake, three people suddenly had a giant smile and some pride on their faces that they managed to get her to finally look. Two were unknown people however the one in the front pulling the two others quickly, a giant smile on his face. Francis. She sighed and continued walking.

After all her next class was in the next was in the next building and she didn't want to be late.

It wasn't long for them to catch up, the small British girl turned her head when there was a tap on her shoulder, but she didn't stop walking.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier cocotte, I know I must have gave you a strange look."

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'm used to it by now, it's fine."

"non non, it was rude of me I just heard-"

She cut him off swiftly "Tell me what exactly you heard about me that made you think any different of me from when you first saw me. Let me guess, I'm a huge slut that sleeps around, with I don't know, my foster father. Or maybe it's the one about how I tried to kill myself and now have to take pills. Or is it the one about how I'm totally fucking psycho and have to take an alarming amount of pills?"

He stopped on the stairs taken aback by her before following her again "I heard none of that, only your parents died."

His friends were still walking behind him, "Mein gott is all of that true though" it was a German accent his appearance was shocking. White hair, reddish purple eyes, two earrings on the upper part of the ear, he seemed kind of punkish, not like the other two, not like Francis at all. Francis had longish blond hair and beautiful blue eyes and had the appearance of richness and luxury, however not uptight, oddly comforting. The other had a warm tone in him; he was tan, brown hair, green eyes, seemed like a very relaxed kind of person, his clothes were more of your average teen, not really upscale, not poor, average.

After taking in his little group of friends, she glared slightly at Francis, "so you have heard something else."

"Well yes, but it was none of that, I swear" Francis's eyes pleading for her to believe him.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"Friendship!"

"Bull."

Francis ignored that statement, "Well I've met you, but you haven't met my friends, this is Gilbert," he gestured to the punk, "and Antonio!" and that would be the other one.

"Not interested." She picked up her pace and walked to her class. Seems the idiots didn't get the memo because they followed her in and sat surrounding her, Francis and Gilbert on either side and Antonio sitting in front. She sighed.

"Looks like we all have the same second hour! Isn't that exciting?" This was spoken in a Spanish accent (looks like Francis has a whole gang of multicultural friends, isn't that great?), he was looking directly at Alice who was the least excited.

She didn't respond she looked at the teacher silently praying he would start soon. "How come I've never seen you around before? Seems very unlikely I would have missed someone who I haven't either pissed off or made fall in love with me." Gilbert asked winking. She scrunched her face in disgust, and continued ignoring them.

"Yeah why is that? I know practically everyone." Antonio added.

"Now that I think of it, today is the first I've spoken to or seen you."

They all looked at her in confusion trying to figure her out. That's what bothered her the most. She couldn't take the staring or the feeling of being watched.

"I'm a freshman. Of course you wouldn't have seen me around, Today is my first day wankers." She admitted, looking down and avoiding any eye contact. Why was it embarrassing for her? She didn't exactly know.

"But this is a sophomore class?" Francis said in confusion, "how did you get put in here?"

"I hate my class so I thought if I essentially skipped a grade I'd be away from them and all those rumors and everything will be in the past." She explained simply.

"But, how? I mean I understand some classes but how did you get all of them?" asked Gilbert surprisingly impressed and curious.

"Simple, take advance classes in middle school, then do the ones you couldn't take online. There you go, skip a grade." She wanted the conversation to be over.

"Wow you must be really smart." Antonio said shocked

"Not necessarily, just determined."

* * *

In the middle of class, the teacher was droning on and on about the fact that there were hundreds of different ethnic groups. It started when one idiot asked him to name all of them. God, Alice hated when people got the teacher off subject, unless it was to get them out of a test, she could always use an extra study day. But it was completely pointless to name every ethnic group.

She was about to start doodling when a paper landed on her desk, "to Allie" it said with a little heart next to it. It already pissed her off, her name was Alice not Allie, that's just a stupid name. However the handwriting was beautiful, calligraphy always seemed magical to her. Handwritings always had their own stories. She continued reading, "Me and the guys wanted to get to know you a little better, what's your lunch period? I'll tell you where to meet us"

She looked over to the direction the paper was thrown, and of course it came from the French man. He mouthed something and pointed to his phone. She looked over the paper and found there was a phone number at the bottom of the page, she sighed. She was going to regret this.

She opened her phone and texted the number,"fifth"hit send and started to day dream doodling little tea pots and mushrooms, a little fairy, in the middle for doodling the face, the vibration in her pocket startled her and a quick motion she had moved and ruined its poor face, she sighed and reached into her pocket to read the text.

"YES! We'll meet you by the stairs that open towards C building."

She sighed and put her phone away. Of course they had her lunch hour. There's no getting rid of them.

* * *

Class ended in five minutes, and the teacher started the lesson he originally planned. Why was he such a pain in the ass? He must have noticed the time because he ended abruptly in the middle of a sentence, "Since I want to get to know you all a little better, and I want all of us to know each other better, I want all of you to get in teams of four and make up a country. This is world history after all so I thought it would be fun, create a government, a national sport, animal and flower, be prepared to present next week." Francis looked at Gilbert, Antonio, and Alice.

"Looks like we have our team of four no?" he had a big smile on his face,

 _"This was going to be fun_ " Alice thought while she sighed. Antonio was the designator to go tell the teacher his group of four; Gilbert grabbed the instruction sheet, Leaving Francis to bother Alice.

"Isnt this fun? Looks like we'll be best of friends!"

"This doesn't mean we'll be friends, we'll be teammates and that's it."

"Non, we are friends! Compains!"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose this couldn't be happening, she didn't want friends that only meant more stress, more secrets, and quite frankly more problems.

When everyone got back together they were talking more about whose house it will be done at, and how "lit" it's going to be to actually have an excuse to be at each other's houses. Alice stayed out of the discussion.

"Dude it's going to be awesome, I say either Francis's house because it's biggest and has enough good food to feed the American army!" Gilbert all but yelled

"What about our house? Isn't all your video games there?" Antonio asked, "I mean, no offense amigo, but you don't usually help in projects."

"Shut up Tonio! I help a lot! I make it awesome so people don't die of boredom!"

"Mes amies, no need to argue, I know exactly where to go!" the two arguing idiots seemed to listen to what he had to say, Alice looked at him, the way he said it seemed very mischievous. "Why don't we…" She felt it coming he would suggest it would he? "…see where our new dear friend Alice lives!"

The bell rung and at that very moment and she learnt something, apparently the bell settles disputes, last comment before the bell is the right one because everyone listened to the bell and said "the bell has spoken!"

She felt sick, dear god they couldn't come to her house. What if something happened? Another drunken night? God that would give Joe more of a reason to abuse her, three guys over at once? She couldn't possibly allow this.

"Alice?"

It was Francis's voice

"Are you okay?"

She snapped out of it. "Of course I am." She grabbed her belongings and left the room without looking at him, she will explain to them later at lunch why it can't happen.

It'll be okay. Won't it?


	3. Chapter 3 In due time

Her class after world history, creative writing, must have been the hardest. Not because of the curriculum, but because of the thoughts. The teacher was a nice woman however what she wanted her to write about wasn't what Alice had hoped for.

"Write about your favorite childhood memory and have it ready at the beginning of the period!"

She would also have to keep a journal and write her emotions and feelings and events, turn it in every quarter. This normally would have been an issue for Alice; however she would only have to fold the page in half if it were something she wouldn't like her to read. So her secrets were safe for the most part.

She had the rest of the class to write about her favorite memory, but what memory was there to write about? She didn't like thinking about her memories of her family, because well... it shouldn't take a scientist to figure out why the hell it wasn't something she didn't want to think about. She pulled out her phone and listened to some music to help her focus and concentrate, she didn't want to cry in class, so she opted to sit and do nothing, which coincidently did more harm to her than focusing on work. Her thoughts wondered but she couldn't focus on any thoughts. No, it would make things too hard for her; she was after all an emotional person.

She ended up drawing doodles like she did in the class before, she didn't want to think, she wanted to turn off, go home, she wanted to talk to Francis and the rest of her friends.

Friends? No she didn't have any but that was just a quick statement to quickly get to the point. She would either let them down or they would hurt her. Best to keep it simple. Her thoughts raced around the ideas of the three boys she had meant, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, they were an odd combination of people, and you wouldn't expect them to be friends, oddly enough, what little she knew of their personalities, they complimented each other's actually quite nicely. She thought of the ways she could get out of this mess.

What could she possibly say to them to make them just forget about the project.

Her thoughts came to an end when the bell rung, " _thank god… a core class"_ Alice thought when the bell rung. Less thoughts to be had, more work, less anxiety.

* * *

Geometry was easy, for now at least, she listened completely to the lesson, drowning out everything; she didn't even take a look around the class, she was focused. When the work sheet was passed out, she didn't want to finish early, so she didn't even look at her calculator.

In the end I guess, not talking to anyone and just working, ultimately gave her another 15 minutes until lunch, she sighed. She can never catch a break from her thoughts. She packed up slowly and put her head on her desk at least it wouldn't hurt taking a nap, waking up at 6:30, to get ready in time to leave to house at 7, to catch the bus at 7:15, really took a toll on ones body, especially, when she would have to deal with her home life, most nights she was lucky if she could cry herself to sleep and catch at least an hour or two of sleep, some nights she opted out of sleep.

She found out in middle school that she could at least make it five weeks on little to no sleep, before she would pass out. Then again she would get an hour or so more sleep. She estimated that this year, she'd at least get to three weeks without passing out, she sighed internally, she would need some class hour that she could just sleep in, but she would worry about it later.

Alice took out her phone and went back on facebook, she surprisingly had friend requests, and it was from Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. What the fuck? She just met these guys less than a day ago. She accepted them anyways and continued to scroll down her feed when she had a message come up, it was a group chat set up by Francis.

"Since we are going to be the best of friends I want us to all exchange numbers :)"

Alice just rolled her eyes, "who said I wanted friends?"

"The fact that you are doing absolutely nothing, and didn't bother to see who was in your class, to even try to make friends." This Gilbert kid was kind of annoying her.

"maybe because I don't want friends." She hit sent and then started thinking, "wait how did you know that?" she stared at her phone skeptically.

"behind you sweetie" she turned around and to her surprise, Gilbert was sitting behind her smiling sickly. She sighed and turned back around, and Gilbert laughed, "You don't seem so happy to see me."

"Why would I be?" she asked turning back around to face him

"Because we're supposed to be friends," he whines, "common I don't want to let Francy down!"

She sighed; "If you yourself don't want to be friends with me, why would you bother to be friends with me on account someone else wants you to?" there was a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Listen, I didn't mean it as I don't want to, but I'm just saying, Francis seems to really want to make you apart of the group." After a brief silence he continues, "Whether you want to or not, we are always going to be around." He smiled gently as if to comfort her, he must have picked up on some nervous energy.

She rolled her eyes, "you say that but I doubt it."

"Let me see your schedule."

"What? Why?"

"Just let me see." He said shaking his head slightly. After she handed it over he looked over it, took out his phone and sent a picture of it in the group message. The message under it read, "Alice's schedule what classes do you get to stalk her it?"

She sighed and gave him a look, "why the hell did you-"

"To show you we are going to be in a lot of your classes. For instance, I know Francis has Bio with you and so do me and Toni. Point is, you're going to have a hard time getting rid of us."

There was a new message in the group chat, "Bio and English!" this was from Antonio

The next was from Francis, "French Bio and Librarian Aid" his was followed with a kissy face.

The German smiled, "look at that, seems like you have a friend in every class! Except third, what a shame…" he shook his head with false pity, then smiled up at her.

She stared at the group message then the bell rung, "Come on, bonbon, the group waits!"

* * *

Alice and Gilbert approached the rest of the group who were waiting by the stairs, when they remaining two noticed them they walked towards them, Francis was the first to speak, "Are you ready to see where the magic happens?" he asked Alice.

She rolled her eyes, "as ready as I'll ever be."

"Buen, let's go!" Antonio said leading the way.

They walked down the hall and they seemed to go towards a classroom. It was Gilbert who turned to her and spoke, "Where we are taking you isn't exactly allowed, so don't tell anyone got it"

"Wait you're taking me to a restricted area?" she started to get anxious again, she couldn't break the rules, what if Joe found out? She could kiss seeing her family goodbye for the summer.

"Not necessarily," It was Francis who spoke, "we just shouldn't be in there. It's an empty classroom. Only one person had the key to it, and that's the gym teacher, and Gilbert here got it from him, so that means we are allowed in."

"Sí, not like he actually used the room anyways." Antonio said waving his hand around to emphasize his point.

"See mon cher all is well!" Francis said. Alice's fears calmed slightly as she stared at Francis, "That doesn't mean it's okay to go in there."

"Sure it does!" all three of them said at the same time, giant smiles on their faces. They reached the door and unlocked it, opening the door and seeing all the built up dust.

"Well looks like we have to clean again…" Gilbert said dejected.

* * *

Despite Gilbert being the only one to voice his opinion of cleaning things, he was surprisingly the best at it. They all pitched in to clean the place up, even Alice who had worried about being in here. At least cleaning has an effect of keeping worried some thoughts away. She was sitting on the floor wiping down the bottom of shelves with a little rag she had found seeing as the group had stored away cleaning supplies in the room. The group had finished in no time and it was Francis (like usual) who called attention to the group, "now that cleaning is out of the way, let's get to the business of our project!"

There was groans coming from Gilbert. "Do we have to? I thought we already settled it; we go to Alice's house and work there. We have a week let's not work on our break." He said laying on the ground speaking up the ceiling.

"Who said it was going to be done at my house?" Alice asked with slight irritation in her voice, "It seemed like I didn't even get an input in the matter."

"Ahh, Mali but the bell decided for us!"

"That's not even fair!"

"Oui it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Oui."

"No-"

"Mis Amigos, you are acting like children." Antonio said breaking it up, "It was decided, then what else is there to talk about?"

"When we work on it," Francis said happily, "Alice this is what you get to decide!"

"Never." She mumbled

"every day?" Francis said loudly and cheerfully, "You hear that every day after school our dear friend wants us to come over and hang out with her!" Alice went to speak but was cut off by Antonio.

"Que lindo, it's almost like she thinks of us as friends!"

"Kesese, just what we've been hoping for!"

"I hate you all."

And in a swift movement, all three of them hugged their sour little friend, "we love you too!"

* * *

Some time has passed; lunch was an hour long because they somehow convinced the school board, that lunch is a class. However they still had half an hour left and Alice started reading a book she found sitting on top of a desk near the bookshelf, Gilbert and Antonio were eating some packed lunch they had with the four desks the moved together to form a small table, and Francis was on his phone sitting next to Antonio at the table. It wasn't long before Francis was tired of the silence, other than the mindless small talk between Gilbert and Antonio. "So tell me, Alice," she glanced up upon hearing her name, "How did all these crazy rumors start?"

This grabbed the attention of Gilbert and Antonio, curiosity dominating their features. Alice adverted eye contact, blushing slightly at the attention, "I-I… it depends on…" she couldn't quite think of a way of phrasing it before finally getting frustrated at her own lack of communication skills, "It's none of your business." She finally said her face completely red, pouting slightly, glaring at the book as she pretends to read it.

Francis laughed slightly at the sight, "you're right, it's none of my business." He sat back in his chair and watched the look on gilberts face when he returned his attention to Francis, Gilbert wanted to know, and there is no stopping Gilbert from getting what he wants.

"Wait! Come on please," he whines to Alice, looking back at her, "Just one thing, explain at least one." He pouted and Alice couldn't help but sigh.

"… Which one do you want to know about?" she was going to regret this.

He had a giant smile, and right before he could say anything, Alice's phone alarm went off. She turned it off and looked back at Gilbert, "what was that?" he asked innocently, the other two friends were also intrigued.

"Just a reason people think in crazy." She muttered, and she picked up her bag and rummaged through it and took at a medicine container, and took the four designated pills in today's pocket. Took a sip from her water and downed the pills. She put everything away and looked at them, "Theirs one rumor explained."

Gilbert sat in silence for a moment, looking at her as she went back to reading. "No."

"Excuse me?" she asked looking back at him.

"You said I could pick one, I want to know something else." He sat looking smug.

"You said explain one." She retorted.

"At least one and you didn't really explain, you demonstrated."

"Smug bastard." She said glaring slightly, Francis and Antonio seemed to enjoy the little display. "I don't have to explain anything."

"But-" he was cut off by the bell.

She smiled triumphantly, "what was it you wankers say? The bell has spoken."

She grabbed her belongings and left. The three stayed in the room a little longer, they would see her soon enough, they looked at each other.

"She's hiding something big." Antonio stated the obvious.

"Yeah, Francis, I don't think she's in a good place."

"No worries, Mes amis, her parents died not too long ago it must be hard adjusting, besides, all secrets will be spilled." Despite Francis just meeting this girl, he knew something was wrong, they all did. Just like the other two he wanted to make sure she was okay, but unlike them, he wanted to be the one she ran to.

* * *

Alice was in the hallway and she texted Joe, "Hey, I just wanted to tell you I have a project due and I'm having some friends come over to work on it." it wasn't long before she got a text back.

"You know the punishment for having guests over. I Expect you to be more than willing to accept it."

* * *

 **I wanted to Thank those who favorited and review, Thank you it means a lot :D, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it a little longer, because idk i just wanted to make the chapters longer so I feel like its worth reading it**


	4. Chapter 4 Home away from Home

Despite talking to what she would call friends for the entire day, they day went by slowly. The thought of her having to receive punishment today was so off putting, she needed to join a club or something, anything to save her from going home every day, and really she would only have to stay away until eleven because that's when Joe comes home, however obviously that isn't realistic. The only way that would be close to realistic is if she joined Marching band but even they don't practice that late on a school night.

It was the last hour of the day; she had Francis in her class putting away some books while she stayed where she was at the desk in case there was a student who wanted to check a book out. Obviously she seemed distraught her head was down and rereading the message over and over again praying that maybe he will leave the house and go out, giving her enough time to sneak over to the neighbors and stay for the night, but that's unrealistic. Francis must have noticed because he walked over to and with sympathy in his eyes, placed a hand under her chin and gently guided it up, and studied her face.

"Ma biche, it's kind of sad how we've only just met and you I can already read you like an open book," he took out a tissue from the box and wiped under her eyes with his free hand. Had she been crying? "Tell me, what's wrong?"

She debated it for a while, should she speak or keep her silence? In the end she sighed and casted her gaze downward, gently slapping his hand away, "Like I'd tell you. Here of all places." she muttered the last part trying to keep her appearance as a strong woman, obvious this image has long been shattered, but the last thing she needed was a friend because of pity.

He smiled, "Another time then. You already have my number." Seeing the need to distract her from the obvious problem, he changed the subject. "Because no one put their number in the group chat I'll put them in your phone for you!"

She gave a look of confusion, then one of panic, as she realized her phone wasn't on the desk, Francis slowly held it up, "Why you bloody frog! Give it back!"

"Non, I am doing you a favor!"

Her phone was left unlocked and the screen that was open was a text message between her and someone else, because Francis didn't want to pry of get into her personal things (after all they only just met today), he didn't read it he simply exited the app, however before it could he read part of the text, "…punishment… Willingly" of course if he had returned to the messages he was sure it was just selective reading, however his gut said otherwise.

Alice didn't really make a fuss over Francis taking the phone, she for some reason had a homey warm feel around him, she felt safe. Well safer than she usually did. She was very in tune with herself, and very much into that entire Zen center seeking shit, however it was in a different way. She was spiritual in an aura sense. She didn't see the need to yank the phone away; he was just putting in some numbers.

Then it hit was left open on her phone. Did he see it? Did he read it?

She felt like the world around her was stopping, like time slowed. She could feel her blood run cold, did he know? She remembers the day Joe had started the entire "punishment" ritual. He remembered when it ended, and he threw her aside, practically across the room, just like her father had. She remembers how he would walk slowly over to build the suspense to make her want to make her want to actually die, disappear. How he would bend down slowly saying, "no one will ever love you. No one will ever believe you. You are alone. You are _mine_." She remembers him standing up and looking down at her with cold eyes, "You will never tell a soul, or you will be responsible for their downfall."

She was knocked out of her thoughts, by the bell. She blinked a couple times, and scrunched her face up and looked around. She was at school still, she was safe still. Her eyes finally made it to the man in front of her staring concern at her; she simply shrugged and grabbed her bag.

He followed her closely, "What was what?"

"Nothing." She said trying to play it off

"Nothing?"

"Yeah."

"No that wasn't nothing." His voice was getting stern and she started to grow weary

"Then what was it? If you know me so well, if I'm such an open book, then what was it?" Her voice was strong yet had the undertones of frailty. The appearance of steel, yet the quality of plastic.

"You can't just run from your problems, I am your friend, tell me." His voice had calmed down upon realizing she was not in a good place.

"I can't. I just _can't"_ Her eyes pleaded with him to drop the subject.

With a dejected sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and said "Toni and Gil are waiting at the front gate, we shouldn't keep them waiting." There was no energy in his voice. She stared at him with the same concern he had gave to her moments ago. He gave a weak smile and continues "Besides we're going to your house."

She gave a weak smile before walking in front of him, "Then I'll lead the way."

She didn't know why but she felt an odd feeling in her, usually she was stern and cold, but for some reason, he made her want to be warm. She wanted to be happy for him.

* * *

They walked to Alice's house in silence for the most part, it wasn't awkward, and there wasn't tension. As they got closer to her house, their paces slowed. Her gaze was on the ground in front of her, while the others were on her.

Finally when her house was in view, she looked up and stopped. She registered the house. The car was gone. This meant he was out drinking. Meaning she was safe for the most part. A smile broke on her face, relief washed over her and she walked towards the home with more pep in her step. The others watched her before following after her. They had no idea what made her so happy, no one was home, wasn't it lonely?

Once they reached the door, Alice finally spoke, "Joe isn't home, and I'm expecting the house to be a mess so don't mind the mess I'll clean it in a bit."

"I'm sorry, Joe?" Gilbert spoke, "Why don't you call him Dad?"

"He is not my father." She spoke bluntly and harshly.

All was silent again and she unlocked the door allowing them inside. Just like she expected, papers scattered, bottles and cans of alcohol in piles, dirty dishes everywhere. Joe only did work to keep the place nice and tidy until the judge ruled Allistor unfit. Allistor was still working really hard to gain custody, of course.

She led them to her room, "Make yourselves at home; I'm going to clean up a bit."

"What? Nah, come relax a bit. I'm sure you have a lot of school work." Gilbert (knowing that Geometry had three worksheets, and bio had a long "get to know me" sheet that they needed to do, not to mention other classes) tried to persuade the girl.

"Yeah, I know that I have at least an hour worth of homework!" Antonio added excitedly.

She sighed and sat down in the circle they were creating on her bedroom floor, "I guess I could start at least some of those blasted worksheets."

"That's the spirit, mon amie!"

* * *

They sat doing homework, and since she already did her Geometry homework in class, she moved to her desk to work on her favorite childhood memory writing piece, she was dreading it.

What does she write about? When her family was whole, there were a lot of fights. Her brothers didn't really get along with her. Even though a day to day interaction would cause her to have bruises and scrapes from the roughhousing of her elder siblings, they were still family, they still loved each other.

She knew it.

But it wasn't so obvious and clear to her in the past. No, she thought Allistor hated her, she thought the others tolerated but didn't necessarily like her. It was a day her parents were out of town for a date night, Allistor was left in charge. She was seven and he was seventeen.

They got in an argument, there was screaming and yelling, she didn't remember the specifics but she remembered him yelling how he hated her and wished she wasn't born. Tears filled her eyes as her brother walked away angrily; she rushed out of the house. It was late she didn't know where she was going but she would know when she found it.

She ran far away. Ran into the woods, the only light guiding the way was the moon, the cold air chilled her to the bone, but she wouldn't go back. She was going to find out where she belonged.

And she did. It was a cleared area past all the trees, there was warmth even in the coldest nights there. There was a small stream running through it, and bright colored flowers growing, so vibrant you could see the color even in the night light. It was beautiful. She sat by the stream staring up at the moon amazed, tears rose in her eyes, happy tears. She prayed to god to feel this peace every day.

It wasn't long before a small rabbit came out of hiding and went to her, sniffing her, comforting her, there were little lights in the sky flying around like fairies (it wouldn't be later until she learnt they were fireflies), a smile grazed her face watched them dance.

She heard a soft voice call from behind; she turned and say her brother, "I'm sorry. Please come home, I didn't mean anything I said." She stared at him from afar and he moved closer to her slowly calmly, "I love you." And she believed every word, she stood, he continued smiling at her "Let's go home little bunny."

She broke out of her trance. She knew what she was going to right. By far the field in the woods, her brother's words, all of it triumphed every time she was comforted in a storm, it was her favorite memory.

* * *

She put her pen down when she finished writing, and looked at the boys on her floor concentrating on the math. Gilbert seemed to be the only one who understood it. It was an endearing sight to see him explain while the other two vaguely understand. She got up and called to them, "I'm going to start cleaning, and then I'll cook something."

Francis's head shot up, "British cooking? No thanks, I'll cook!"

She glare, "Excuse you? My cooking is great!"

"Doubt it," Francis said waving a dismissive hand, "All in favor of moi cooking raise your hand!" the two judges raised their hands, Alice scoffed and Francis beamed, "looks like I win!"

* * *

Alice set Francis up in the kitchen, while she started cleaning the living room. She started picking up all the beer cans and bottles, disgusted with how he can drink all of this. Granted he has a bunch of people over in the morning to "relax before a stressful day" but this was ridiculous. Every day she comes to the same dirty house ad if she doesn't clean it she gets punished. She straightened the magazines on the table, and organized his business papers neatly on the corner of the table like he likes it. She grabbed the napkins and the paper plates and threw them way leaving only the dishes. Cleaning this mess only took thirty minutes but it was a pain. She put the trash bag by the door and went to do the dishes.

"Right on time! Dinner is almost done!" she was greeted by an excited French man, and when she looked around it seemed the dishes were already done.

"You cleaned?"

"Of course! It's not fair for you to do everything."

She was surprised, "Thanks…" she said slowly, she looked down and tried to understand what was going on, when a hand came on her head she looked up, "wha-"

"You are really cute when you're thinking. Dinner is done." He said softly and handed her a plate.

For the first time in a while, she sat at the table and ate. And for the first time in a while she felt like she was a part of a family

* * *

 **Ayy, Hi sup. hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if the ending was a little rushed, I wanted to upload this ASAP. I'm going to answer somethings really quick.**

 **"WHy do you upload everyday?" because I want to. And I feel like it makes it better, if i stop writing I lose interest easily so yeah. In like a few days I'll stop updating everyday because my boyfriend is coming back home so yeah.**

 **"why do you always do fem!england?" because I feel like it's easier for me to write her. although I will admit everyone is a little OOC because I've been out of the writing game and hetalia for a while but its chil dw I'll make them act normal later on.**

 **that being said, don't be afraid to ask me anything, thank you all for reading and favoriting it means a lot thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 Storms will come

They finished up dinner, and Francis cleaned the table, Antonio soaped the dishes, Gilbert rinsed, and Alice dried. By the time they were finished it was around five thirty. "I guess we should start that project." Antonio suggested.

Gilbert sighed, "Why can't we do something fun for a change, all we do is work." He whined while Francis chuckled.

They all made their way into Alice's and formed the same circle on the floor and they all started brainstorming. Gilbert and Francis spitballed a majority of the ideas, Antonio sat there drawing what the presentation board would look like, occasionally chiming in with an idea; Alice sat writing down all the approved ideas, she would be writing the speech. As much as she didn't want to admit (or as much as she didn't want to tell herself) they made a great team.

They sat their working peacefully well into the night, occasionally getting off topic and telling outrageous stories that vaguely connected to what they were talking about. Antonio was the first one to nod off and soon after Alice did the same. With staying up late all the time this was only the safe hours she could dream peacefully.

Gilbert was almost a sleep but fighting it, Francis was far from tired however, he tapped Gilbert on the shoulder to wake him up, "Let's explore!"

"Explore? This is a home dude, not much to see." Gilbert said waking up a bit

"Non, not the house, Alice!" He said excitedly but quietly not wanting to wake the two sleeping beauties.

"What does that even mean?" Gilbert asked slightly disgusted by what 'explore Alice' meant.

"Not in that way." He said bluntly with a slight disappointment to it that he would think that's what he meant. "I mean explore her mind. Maybe find some secrets."

With this the self-proclaimed Prussian woke up. "Secrets?"

"Oui."

"She has Creative Writing second hour, and when I talked to Lovi about it, he said they had a favorite childhood thing to write." Gilbert said with some enthusiasm. Francis was excited to know more about his little friends, and Gilbert was excited to just know something about her. "If we find her essay, it might tell us a lot more."

Francis dimmed for a moment, "Isn't this a huge invasion of privacy?"

"Yeah, but listen, I have a way with people, If she finds out I'll take the heat for it." Gilbert brushed off. And with that they went searching for the secret document.

It wasn't long for Francis to find it. He held it carefully like it held the secrets to the world.

* * *

It had her name, date and period in the upper right hand corner like every paper has. He started reading the sheet with gilbert reading over his shoulder.

 _"My favorite memory isn't the times that my mom sang me to sleep when there was a storm. It isn't one where my dad used to build pillow forts with me and read me and my siblings' bedtime stories. No, my memory starts long before this shit show happened, before I was in foster care, before my parents passed. My absolute favorite memory was one my brother probably has long forgotten. It was the day I knew I was loved…"_

As Francis continued reading the paragraph his eyes started watering, she told of tales of how her siblings would ignore and harass her. Then slowly as the story progressed he could see why such a story has a fond spot in her heart. It turned to a story of love, and peace. It was about how he was remorseful and her forgiveness saved their relationship. It was magical. Just like the tale of the land she talked about.

Once they finished reading it, Gilbert was the first to speak. "Where is her diary, because this girl will have stories." Francis couldn't help but laugh slightly as he carefully put the writing away.

"I think that's crossing a line." He said smugly

"Yeah like this wasn't." Gilbert retorted.

Francis was about to respond when a loud booming sound filled the sky, startling everyone inside the room, Jolting awake Alice and Antonio. Francis and Gilbert relaxed upon realizing what it was. Antonio took a little longer time, but Alice was frantic. She was hyperventilating, looking around the room quickly shaking like crazy. The clock only said eight forty-six; He wasn't supposed to be home yet. She kept staring at the door as if it were going to burst open at any moment, and her nightmares would come back alive. Tears flowed down her face silently, and the three boys quickly realized her panic and surrounded her. At the sudden movement of people coming at her she grew more panicked, she pushed against anything making contact with her forcefully, to get them off, mumbling "let me go" over and over again progressively getting louder until they got off and she buried into herself. Hands over her ears elbows at her side, and her knees pulled in with her forehead resting on them, mumbling it over still. The three looked with pity and sympathy.

Once the mumbling stopped, Francis slowly went back to her and pulled her into his chest. She tensed and he slowly rubbed her back, and rocked her back and forth, speaking his native tongue to sooth her nerves and stop her tears, ever so often he would plant soft chaste kisses to the top of her head. He turned to the other two, "Don't ever speak of this to anyone." His words were quiet, but the tone was strong. The remaining two only nodded in response watching the girl tremble.

Gilbert and Antonio both were overcome with the over protective sense of a brother. With each sound of thunder and a quick flash of light they grew more worried. Gilbert took out his phone and started playing soothing music; Antonio closed the curtain and brought Francis a blanket off from Alice's bed for her. They all worked together and soon Alice was calmed and passed out. Francis rose gracefully and slowly not to wake her up, and carefully placed her in her bed for her to sleep.

"Francis..?" Antonio spoke quietly and hesitantly, as Francis turned to look at his friend he continued, "Something is wrong."

"No shit." Gilbert replied, "She flipped her shit over a storm, worse than anyone I've ever seen."

"Gilbert it doesn't have to do with a storm, she stared straight at the door, she said let me go, something is not right in this house." Antonio said his voice gaining power.

All was quiet again. "Where is her phone?"

Antonio and Gilbert turned to Francis, "What?"

"Her phone. I read earlier something I want to know what I read exactly."

Gilbert picked up the phone that was on the little desk pushed up against the window, and gave it to Francis. They all gathered around while he found the messages.

He read what he saw over and over again. He was disgusted with the man in the texts. He was going to report this man to the police and save Alice.

"What are you doing with my phone?"

* * *

 **short chapter sorry I didn't know how to continue it so here's to writer's block**


	6. Chapter 6 The princess has been saved

The three turned around in the direction of the voice, in that direction sat a neutral Alice on the bed. She wasn't mad, but she definitely wasn't happy at the blatant disregard of privacy. Neutral wasn't the right word and annoyed didn't seem to fit the job either. Regardless, they all stood staring at her in hopes the others would soon tell a convincing lie. "Well..?" Alice asked again this time becoming slightly impatient in tone. Seeing there was no way out, they proceeded to try to tell the truth in the way to get them in the least amount of trouble.

"Well you see…" Francis started

"…It's kind of a funny story..." Gilbert nervously laughed.

"… We just care so much about you and…"

"And..?" Alice edged on.

Sighing Gilbert stepped toward her slightly, head tilted ever so slightly, "Look there is no one to dance around this; we were worried about you so we looked through your phone to find some answers. I'm sorry it was wrong of us."

"Really we just wanted to make sure everything was okay. When you were upset you just acted like…" This time Antonio spoke trying to sort everything out. "We were just really worried."

"No, no, you were going to say something, I acted like what?" Her voice was defensive, everything they tried to avoid.

France stepped forward and ever so gently raised her chin up so that she would look him in the eyes, "What does he do to you?" His voice was the equivalent to the calm before a storm. Completely lacking any sort of warmth, yet not cold and harsh.

She was stunned for a moment looking into his eyes there was no were for her to run, "…I… Umm..." She let out a sigh, and regained some of her anger as she glared at the floor with her eyes, "I-It's none… I...-" Francis lifted her head even more so that she would look back at him.

"Look me in the eyes and say it's none of my business, and I will drop the subject."

Alice took a deep breath in and whispered barely audible, "Why do you care?" Her eyes were watery and her voice was breaking, "Why do any of you care? So you can get the satisfaction of being a hero? So I can be your charity project?" Francis's gained sympathy in his eyes.

"Of course not. We care because you are our friend." He let go of her chin and hugged her. Soon the rest joined in to.

"We all care so much, despite meeting you today." Antonio said softly

"We care because something makes us want to protect you." Gilbert added

Alice relaxed in their arms. They stayed like that for a while, all of them enjoying the comfort of each other.

It wasn't until they let go and she glanced at the clock that she went white, it was almost time for him to be home. She nervously laughed, "Shouldn't you all be home?"

"Nah I told my parents I would be at Francis's house spending the night." Gilbert said casually.

"As did I." Antonio added.

"And I said I was at Gils house!"

Alice sighed, "Okay well I don't have any extra rooms for you all to sleep in, and if someone is coming, you have to hide out of sight, go hide under the bed or in the closet alright? And whatever you do, do not come out until they are gone." She got deathly serious. "Don't give any hints that you are here."

They all looked at her like she was kidding. "Non." "Nein." "No." they all said in unison.

She was about to respond when the door down stairs flew open. "Oh Ali!" A sing song voice floated up the stairs the smell of alcohol was alarming. Alice was frozen for a bit before remembering the other.

"I'm not fucking Joking. Go!"

"No, this isn't a debate Friends stick by friends." Antonio said speaking up.

"I hope you're ready for your punishment!" The voice started coming towards the stairs. It was around the base of the stairs.

"Yes, okay you can stand by me after this please just hide." Her voice was getting frantic.

"If we fight back he won't hurt you this time." Gilbert tried to argue with her.

"I'm really excited about tonight! Maybe we will try something new!" less than half way up.

"Gilbert there is no fighting him. Just hide."

"Why?" Francis asked harshly, "So you can get hurt again?"

"No! I just don't want you to see!" She cried out.

"I've get lots of ideas this time. I was thinking all day about them!" A few steps above halfway. He always liked going slow to build fear. He loved playing with emotions.

"See what? What does he do?" Francis asked pressing for some information.

"He… h-he…" Her voice was small again; blond hair covered her face as she looked down at herself, arms folded over her stomach collapsing into herself. She fell shaking and crying again on the floor. Without even saying it. They knew. They all knew. Maybe that's why she was crying. The fact they all knew she was weak and vulnerable. Or maybe because this was the closest she was ever come to admitting what goes on every night.

"Come out, come out and play little rabbit."

This made Francis's blood boil; Gilbert's eyes glared at the door. " _Allistor is the only one allowed to call me rabbit. He didn't use it to degrade me, taunt me; he did it out of love. However, he hasn't been around much, the name has been ruined at tarnished. I hate that name now."_

Francis and Gilbert knew. This man ruined a childhood memory, this sick twisted fuck.

"Please don't fight…" Alice whispered looking up towards them, Antonio (who was unaware of the nickname) was kneeling down beside her and comforting her.

"Then what can we do?" Gilbert said.

"We can go somewhere else… A safe house?" Antonio said.

"You want this sick fuck to not get-"

"No. For Alice's sake, let's go somewhere before he comes."

Sighing the other two agreed. The packed Alice's school stuff along with some clothes. Gilbert was the first to test the escape route. The window.

He jumped down no problem. Next was Antonio, who landed slightly less graceful. Then was Alice. Before she jumped, Francis took her by the shoulders and looked at her. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Always talk to me if something is wrong." She nodded and then jumped.

Last was Francis the other three safely at the bottom, when he was about to jump Joe slammed open the door. Francis turned to glare at him, "The princess has been saved." He spat out before he too jumped.

Then they ran. They ran as fast as they could. Not looking back even once.

* * *

They didn't know where they were going but they kept running. They ran into an old herbal store that was run by an old Chinese man. The store for some reason ran 24 hours a day but they were grateful one store was nearby for them to relax and figure out a plan.

"Francis, where are we going?" Antonio breathed out.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because you are our fearless leader!" Gilbert said being the only one not out of breath.

Alice was breathing the heaviest, however if it was from the running or the nerves or a mixture of both, no one really knew. "Can we please just go somewhere?"

"Oui, we will." He kissed the top of her head with an arm around her. "How about we go to my place?"

They were all in unison, so they left the herbal shop and went to Francis'. They didn't run, however they stayed in the shadows making sure to stay out of any ones line of sight.

When they got to Francis's house, it was huge. Alice was in awe of the beauty of it all. Francis couldn't help but beam at how she looked. Moonlight hitting her face, hair down, eyes that rivaled the size of the moon, and a beautiful expression of awe. This is how he wanted to see her. Not crying and shaking, not afraid.

"Welcome to Ma Maison" He said ushering in the others inside.

"You're such a show off." Gilbert laughed

"Francis? I thought you were going to Gilbert's house?"

"Oui, mais we decided to come here." He replied to his mom waving the others to go upstairs before she saw he brought a girl home. Not they she would care, but he really didn't want to have to deal with questions right now.

He finished his conversation and rejoined the others in his room, he sighed dramatically and he flopped down on his overly large bed. "Alice come cuddle me." He whined.

She scoffed, "In your dreams, Frog."

He smiled; this was the Alice he remembered all those years ago.

* * *

 **Alright and the plot thickens, I'm going to be on and off for the next few weeks so I won't update** **everyday, however I will try to. I want to finish this by the time school starts up again. I'm thinking maybe 15 chapters maybe probably more.**

 **Anyways I hope this makes up for the shitty updated I posted earlier today. Hope you enjoyed reading, Please leave reviews so I know if you're enjoying it. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 My Alice

**This is a flashback chapter so it's going to go back to the first day of school, through Francis's point of view but in third person. The first part of this is written in first person to mimick the first chapter sorry if that's weird, and in Italics is the flashback in the flashback so it's less confusing? sorry my life is a mess. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up excited about the day, what was the saying? "New year, new me"? Well I take it as a motto and a motivation to be a better me. My friends and I have already laid down new rules for the school year to be successful. No skipping class, No fighting, and most importantly No flunking. This year would be the most successful by far. Antonio, Gilbert and I have already exchanged schedules, and this year is definitely looking up, two of the most boring classes and we are all together. Not a smart move administration. I grab my things, and head off to school telling my mother I would be at Gilbert's house to work on homework and I might not be home tonight.

I met up with the other two outside our usual meeting spot. It was smallish class room used for the gym storage space, but since the gym teacher never used it because it was in the Hall way the building over for the gym and Gilbert was his teacher assistant last year, Gilbert managed to steal the key and make it our personal hang out. We didn't go inside of it because by the time I got to the door the bell was about to ring, so we decided to go to out lockers first.

By the time we finished putting the items away it the bell had rung. Sighing we all walked to first hour. Antonio had art class, Gilbert had band, and I had French, and since Language and the Fine Art classes shared a building we got to walk together. Antonio's class was first in the hall way so we said out goodbyes, Then Gilberts, and upstairs was mine. However Gilbert didn't go to class.

"you passed your class."

"I know, but I wanted to give you the same extravagant welcome as Antonio got!" he said excitedly

"Mon ami, I don't think the administration likes it when you slam doors." Laughing a little, he never fails to amuse me.

"Nahh, of course they do, it's a warning for their day to get better!"

That's one way to put it, the teachers here definitely need a warning system when Gilbert was approaching; he had this way of just gaining attention. With that however Gilbert slammed open the door and announces my presence. I did a queenly wave and played along and laughed with Gilbert as we said our goodbyes. The class seemed amused, with the exception of a girl in the back who seemed to be scared by it, this made me very intrigued. I made my way talking to all the girls in the class getting names and numbers flirting here and there, what can I say? I'm a people person.

I continued around the room until I made it to the girl in the back, some people had mentioned her in our conversations, most of which were how she was weird, or how her parents had died. It seemed as though she didn't have any friends, or at least any close friends, and I decided I will be her friend!

"Bonjour! I couldn't help but notice how you froze upon my entrance; you could not be falling in love with me already we haven't even met yet."I winked as she quickly glanced up and then back down with annoyance in them. I only had a taste of how beautifully green her eyes were. I couldn't place where I have seen them before but I didn't care, I just wanted to see it more.

"Of course it isn't love, I don't even know you; now go away you're giving me a bloody headache." I was shocked for a moment, I've heard this voice before and I was going to figure out where. She just needed to look up one more time, maybe say her name? Maybe Hear her speak eventually I will remember her.

"Oh honhon of course where are my manners! My name is Francis Bonnefoy, and you are?" I spoke trying to get anything I could from her.

She didn't do anything for a moment, then she looked up and she looked so vivid in my mind, I knew this girl. I knew this- "Alice Kirkland."

My face fell in shock. I must have looked like I thought she was crazy, I remember this girl. Finally my Alice has found her way to me. The bell rung and I rushed to my seat. My mind raced.

She doesn't remember me, but that's fine. It just means I get to start over.

* * *

 _Alice was round four years old when she went to go play in the woods; her brothers were being incredibly mean to her that day so she went by herself._

 _While she was in there she heard a voice call out to her, "Bonjour, jolie petite fille!"_

 _Alice was startled and confused, "My name is jolie… Its Alice!" She didn't understand what he was saying but she did know hello, and Jolie was a name._

 _A small blond haired boy walked up to her, he was five, "Oh, vous ne parlez pas français?" He waited for a response but all he got was a confused look. He smiled, he just moved here but his parents wanted to teach him a second language early on, so his English was good enough for him to make small talk, "You don't speak French?"_

 _"No. I'm in England, why would I?"_

 _"Because it's good to know more languages! Maman always says that it'll make you smart!" He explained with a happy smile on his face_

 _"Oh! Then I want to know all of them so I can be extra smart!"_

 _"My name is Francis Bonnefoy, what's yours?"_

 _"Alice Kirkland."_

 _From there their friendship grew and grew, Francis taught her French, and Alice worked with expanding his English vocabulary. Francis was already going to school being Five, so when he would go play with Alice, he would teach her everything he knew, sometimes she would even help him._

 _One time Alice was out in the woods waiting for her friend to come back, she was crying, her brother had pushed her to the ground and started to hit her he had scratches and bruises all over, it wasn't until Allistor pulled Dylan off and started yelling at both of them, Dylan stormed off to his room, Alice ran outside. She continued to sob until she heard someone coming; she tried to conceal her tears until she saw who it was. Once she noticed it was Francis she ran and sobbed into his arms._

 _He rubbed circles in her back, "Why are you crying?" He pulled away from her to look at her face, noticing the scratches and bruises he decided to change the question, "who did this?"_

 _"My brother…" she trailed off wanting to say more but in the end she started to tear up and cry some more, collapsing into his arms again. He was patient with her, comforting her making sure she was okay. "They hate me I know it."_

 _"I'm sure they do not hate you." He tried to reassure._

 _"Yes they do… they are always mean to me."_

 _"Well if that is the case, I will be your brother!"_

 _"You can't be that's impossible."_

 _"Well in that case, I will never leave your side!"_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 _Francis meant every word of his promise; however, His dad got a new job offer in America._

 _"What do you mean you're moving!?"_

 _"I have to go, I don't want to but I have to." Francis tried to reason with her. She was always a witty kid with a fiery temper, but this isn't how he wanted his last time with his friend to be._

 _"You can't leave!" Alice yelled tears welding in her eyes, "You can't! You made a promise!"_

 _"Alice I will still be by your side, just very far away. I will remember you until the day I die!"_

 _"No stop it!" tears flowing down her face, "You're a liar!"_

 _"No I'm not!" he yelled back, upon realizing how hurt she was by his out bursts, he collected himself again, "I'm not. You are the closest thing I had to Family." As he went to wipe her tears, she smacked his hand away. She refused to look at him._

 _"I got to go…" it barely came out._

 _"Okay." Francis croaked out tears of his own forming, he watched her walk away. This was the last he would see her._

Until obviously present day.

* * *

The bell rung and snapped Francis out of his daydream, he immediately went to go seek counsel in his friends, but apparently they had the same idea. They were already outside his class waiting for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I told the Band director the bell rung so we could leave early."Gilbert shrugged

"I got paint spattered on me, so I went to wash it off, I just didn't go back to class…" Antonio got some looks; he blushed and smiled, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, anyways, remember the girl I used to talk about in like elementary school?"

"Yeah?" they both said and exchanged looks.

"Well she's here. She doesn't remember me, what do I do?"

"Forget her?" Gilbert suggested shrugging his shoulders

"Befriend her!" Antonio said confidently.

"How do I do that?" Francis said focused on Antonio.

"Well you say hi, talk, find and excuse talking to them, and then form a bond."

"Okay, I can- Hey there she is!" Francis said eyeing the girl, "Alice!"

Soon the other two started chiming in; when they got her attention they stopped calling her, and started rushing towards her, "wait… Alice Kirkland, it _the_ Alice kirkland?" Gilbert said in shock "Your childhood friend is _that_ Alice?"

"Yeah why?" Francis asked confused

"Dude, so much shit. She moved here when she was Eight, her dad got a really good job here working with my dad, turns out, a year later, mom dies, dad stops coming to work, her brother can't take her in, she's living in foster care. Apparently she's really fucked up from it." Gilbert explained

"If she moved here when she was Eight, how come I just met her again today?"

"She's a year younger dumbass, middle school doesn't integrate classes and she was homeschooled in elementary." Gilbert said, it wasn't a surprised he knew all of this. His long time childhood friend was an expert on gathering information, She would always tell Gilbert the interesting stuff, and he would tell Antonio and Francis (or basically anyone who would listen).

"I guess that makes sense…" he muttered then saw Alice was so close he could touch her. So he did, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier cocotte, I know I must have gave you a strange look."

"I'm used to it by now, it's fine." She rolled her eyes.

"non non, it was rude of me I just heard-" He was going to finish by saying, "Your name and I instantly remembered you!" but he was cut off

"Tell me what exactly you heard about me that made you think any different of me from when you first saw me. Let me guess, I'm a huge slut that sleeps around, with I don't know, my foster father. Or maybe it's the one about how I tried to kill myself and now have to take pills. Or is it the one about how I'm totally fucking psycho and have to take an alarming amount of pills?" She was mad, but he sure did miss the fire in her soul

"I heard none of that, only your parents died." He replied trying to save what might be their friendship.

"Mein gott is all of that true though" Gilbert added in, Francis elbowed him a little to signal him to stop talking, But Alice surveyed Francis's friends, and then went back to Francis.

"So you have heard something else." She glared lightly

"Well yes, but it was none of that, I swear"

"What exactly do you want from me?" she seemed to be growing impatient.

"Friendship!" he said in a sing song voice

"Bull." She shut him down again

Francis didn't care, he was going to be reconnected with his Alice one way or another, "Well I've met you, but you haven't met my friends, this is Gilbert and Antonio!" He wanted to keep talking to her, maybe she will decide to be his friend.

"Not interested."

This time, Francis kept quiet and just decided to walk to class; he started to get more excited when Alice seemed to be going into the same class as he was. Fate was finally working with him; this would be a good year indeed.

* * *

As the day progressed it only made Francis worry more about his friend. She was still the same at heart, he knew it. She still had snippets of her old personality; it was only coved by stress and the underlying problems of family death and problems in her household. He knew the problems were bigger than she led on, he knew it.

And now he knew way. After seeing how she acted and what she went through on a what he assumed to be every day, she lived in fear, she tried to be strong but that can only last so long, she was forced to be silent by the threats of taking away all of her remaining family, it broke her. And in return broke Francis knowing that she has been through so much. He knew why she was silent, no one wants people to know they were taken advantage of, it makes them seem weak. However, when it comes to living through sexual abuse, they are seen as strong.

In Alice's case, He viewed her as the strongest women he knew

* * *

 **Hope this was good enough, sorry its kind of rushed and bad, Hope you enjoyed. If you couldn't understand at the end it was supposed to be a sort of a summary of all the chapters through francis's eyes. I guess IDK. Please leave a reveiw saying what you think, Thank you for the favorites and follows it means a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8 Free

**I was debating on ending the story on the last chapter because I felt like It was a goodish conclusion, and I kind of don't feel like writing this anymore… I mean, it doesn't seem like many people like it, and I feel like it's all over the place but I guess I can fit one more chapter to announce the end of the story. I was ultimately expecting maybe 10-15 chapters but ya know 8 is good too I guess.**

 **If you haven't noticed I changed it from Angst to hurt/comfort because I feel like that captures the story better anyways. I realize there wasn't a lot of romance either… lol oops. Hopefully I fix that during this chapter. Maybe there will be one more chapter but I don't know. Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning Francis woke up earlier than normal, he tried to go back to bed but upon failing multiples of times he decided to just get ready. He took a shower and started to make breakfast, it was four in the morning. Sighing he decided to wake the others up so they could all take shower, first he woke Antonio, since he was the least likely to start swinging if woken, after him he woke up Gilbert who whined about the time.

Francis had Antonio and Gilbert wait downstairs so they could all start eating, Francis waited until it 5:30 before he went to go wake Alice.

He went to his room to wake her slowly. She looked beautiful, messy blond hair, and slightly smudged makeup from yesterday, she was angelic. She was peaceful and He didn't want to wake her, but he had to. Gently he shook her shoulder and called her name softly, "Alice… Alice… Come on its time to wake up."

The only response he got was a soft groan; Francis laughed a little bit, "Come on now, Ma chérie, its time to wake up." Alice mumbled something in response. "What was that?"

"Carry me..." She threw her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. Francis chuckled softly at her sign of affection; he picked her up and started to carry her to the dining room. Something felt right about having her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head before bringing her to the others at the table. He sat her down at the table and brought her food. She yawned and started to eat.

"Good morning sleepy beauty!" Gilbert laughed out when she had yet to notice the rest of them.

"It's too early for this." She mumbled out.

"What do you mean, It's too early," Gilbert mocked "This is the normal time to go to wake up."

"I wouldn't know I usually stay up until I pass out." she glared softly not having the energy to keep up this conversation.

Antonio slapped gilberts hand softly and explained why he can't just say shit like that.

"Alice, why don't you take a shower, I'll leave some clothes out for you."

Alice glanced at Francis and after awhile she nodded and left the room, Francis went to go pick out clothes outside the bathroom door.

The three friends were in the dining room, talking about what they would do today after school, "Look, I'm not saying she needs to go home, I'm just saying she can't run from him forever. She has to go home eventually. "Antonio spoke with a confidence and with no trace of optimism.

"Okay, but she can't be in that house alone. She's been through enough; she doesn't need to add getting raped by a psycho on the list." Gilbert replied

"It's already on the list." Francis mumbled. The other two looked at him with shock, "What? It's true, the more she stays in that god forsaken house the worst it's going to get. I'm not going to leave her again."

Antonio sighed, "Francis, you can't possible stay by her side forever, she has to handle some things by herself."

"Yes and this isn't one of them."

The other two nodded, Alice walked down wearing an oversized T-shirt that said "Property of Francis" with a little drawing of Francis in the corner, and baggy sweatpants that she was gripping so it wouldn't slide off. "Are you fucking kidding me, francis."

"Aww, ma Doudou, You look so cute" he walked over to her and pinched her cheeks.

"Stop it, Get me something else to wear!" she slapped his hands with her free hand.

"I think you look great!"

She glared, and Francis laughed and went upstairs to get something else with Alice following.

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other after watching the scene unfold in front of them. "I haven't seen him that happy with a chick since Joan…" Gilbert said slowly.

"Sí, amigo, I think he's falling in love again."

* * *

Alice went to school wearing and oversized Button up tucked unto a skirt Francis just so happened to have in his closet. She was annoyed but she didn't really care. She followed the other members to the school; it was a long walk so they left the house early.

As the group walked through the school gates, Alice heard snickering behind her back. She tried to ignore it; it was obvious it was about her since they said her name about twenty times.

"God I guess what they say is true; I guess she is a loose slut. I mean come on, all of the BFT on the first day."

"Yeah I know, I guess she isn't as shy as everyone thinks."

"Guys don't be so harsh, maybe it's just the thirty pills she takes that makes her become a sexual deviant."

The three voices became a whirlwind of laughter. She sighed and tried to collect herself before she blew up on them. Francis noticed her discomfort and put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, "Don't listen to them. Petty people, say petty things."

She didn't respond, she only nodded.

Gilbert and Antonio went to their lockers and Francis stayed by her at her locker, so he could look after her. Alice and Francis were just talking, nothing of importance, when two girls walked by and laughed quite obviously at Alice, Alice gave a side glare at the two insignificant people and then took a deep breath. "It's just like middle school all over again" she mumbled.

"The only difference is I'm here to keep you safe." Francis said with a smile.

Alice glanced up at him with a soft smile, "yeah... that's true."

* * *

The met up with the others and walked to their classes, Francis and Alice got to French earlier than the other students so they continued talking.

"So I've decided that from now on, you're going to my house after school, unless Antonio or Gilbert a sleepover at their house."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't think you should be in that house."

"Francis, its fine, I can take care of my-"

"If that was true, you wouldn't be living in fear." She didn't have a response. "I failed you once I don't want that to happen again."

"What?" she looked at him confused.

He smiled softly, "We used to play in the woods together when we were little."

"no we didn't… I moved here a couple years ago."

"I know. We played together in England. You ran out there when you were upset. I comforted you when you would cry."

"No. his name was France. France bon-something."

"You could never get my name right."

"Francis stop it, it can't be you, he..." she studied Francis up and down. Suddenly it clicked and her eyes lit up, and she hugged him tightly, "Holy shit, it's you." Then she pulled away and slapped him across the face, "fuck you, you left me." There were hints of anger on her face that soon disappeared and she hugged him again, "But you're here now."

Francis was confused but soon hugged her back. "I told you I would by your side forever." He whispered, and a few tears escaped Alice's face when she pulled away, and he whipped them

"You did promise."

"I did."

* * *

After school Francis and Alice met up with the other two like usual, before they started walking towards Francis's home, Alice spoke, "Would it be okay if I went to my brother's house?"

The three looked at her and Francis spoke first, "Of course." So with that all four of them went to Alice's brother's house.

They all waited until the door opened, revealing an average size man, with fiery hair. He was smoking a cigarette and looked confused as to why all these people were out his door, soon he spoke with a thick Scottish accent, "What are you doing here? It's not your visiting day."

Alice smiled regardless of him not being happy to see her, but her smile was faltering and she started to let some tears fall down her face, and hugged him tightly. The man was shocked; he was expecting a much more sarcastic remark. He finally put his arms around her and looked at the other three standing awkwardly in the background. He sighed and pushed Alice off gently, so he could lead them all inside.

Alice sat on the couch in between the trio and her brother. Allistor started talking first, "Why are you here?" he said softly.

"I wanted to know if you're close to gaining custody yet of not." She spoke as if she already knew the answer but was afraid of it to be true. He looked at her entourage.

"Maybe you boys should wait in the kitchen." He waited for them to get up and leave before speaking. "Alice… There is no custody battle anymore. You're fourteen, you only have four more years, besides, there was no way for me to gain custody with his record being squeaky clean and mine being what it is."

Alice let out a shaky sigh as she tried to gather her words, "Allistor please, tell me you're joking."

"Alice I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She let out an anxious laugh. "You always leave me."

Allistor grew concerned at her tone, "What are you going on about?"

"When mom died you left me with dad because 'someone had to take care of him', But why couldn't that someone be you! He touched me in places I didn't want to be touched-!"

"He did not-!"

"Allistor, he did! He- he used me for months!" She was openly crying now, "And then I found him dead! Allistor, I found my dad dead and part of me was happy! Relieved I wouldn't have to go through it again!"

"Alice…" Allistor shocked to hear his sister confess.

"It's true! I was upset, I was an orphan- but fuck I was free! Until… Until you never came to get me."

"I'm so sorry, Alice, I'm so sorry." Allistor moved to hug her, but she pushed him away so she was standing in front of him now.

"You promised you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me! You promised dad's death was the last hardship I'd have!"

"I know, please Calm down." Allistor was being a lot more calm than he normally would have, He couldn't be mad at his sister though. She was spilling her heart and soul in confessing all the pain, he would let her speak.

"No! You lied! You promised, everything would be better! But I'm just living the same hell!" She fell to her knees sobbing in her hands.

Allistor was stunned more so. Joe was doing the same thing. At that moment their other siblings came into view, Dylan was the first to make is presence know, he walked over to Alice and hugged her, then the twins, and finally Allisor hugged the group. Dylan was crying with Alice, while the other three were plotting murder.

Alice's friends walked out of the kitchen and observed the scene everyone in the room knowing what she had gone through. Once everyone stopped crying and dispersed onto the couch, Allistor started speaking again. "Alice, if you want me to get custody of you, you're going to have to testify."

"I have no problem with that."

"No, listen, you're going to have to explain in full what had happen to you."

There was a pause, "okay."

* * *

Over the next few months Alice continued the routine of going to Francis's house after school with her friends, while her case was being figured out by the judge. Every once in awhile they would go to Antonio's or Gilbert's house, or maybe even go to a party at another friends house. During the course of the months, Alice and Francis's relationship grew even more and they were closer than ever.

It was finally settled on April 23, Alice was finally free.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be free?"

Alice smiled at Francis, "it feels amazing."

There was a pause, "Alice I have a question."

"Just ask it, frog." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I know you just got free and all, but… How would you feel, if you were mine?"

Alice stopped and looked into his eyes, she could tell he was nervous, her face broke out in a smile,, "I would love that.

* * *

 **And I think I will make one more final chapter at the end of this. but all in all, I hopped you all enjoyed reading this story.**


	9. Chapter 9 Hero

A few years have passed and all the horrid memories are deep in the past and are hardly thought about. Alice was a mildly successful writer, and Francis was a fashion designer. Antonio went on to own a large wine corporation and Tomato farm with his Italian Cousins, Gilbert went to work as an engineer with his little brother, who has a thing for one of the Italians, Gilbert, trying and failing to get with the other one.

Francis and Alice have been married for about four years and had a beautiful baby boy and another one on the way.

Alfred, their child, opened the door to his parents' bedroom, terrified, His mom was sound asleep, but his dad was still at his desk sketching. "Daddy?"

Francis looked over with a big smile on his face, "Oui? What is wrong?"

"I had a bad dream?"

"Oh, we can't have that now can we! Why don't I tell you a story, would you like that?" Francis spoke quietly but with enough excitement to make the child forget about his nightmare. The boys face lit up.

"Yeah! Can it be about heroes?" Francis smiled and picked up the boy and carried him to his room, so the excitement wouldn't wake up Alice.

"Yes, it can be about whatever you want."

* * *

He put Alfred in his bed and tucked him in, "Okay so this is a story about the bravest hero I know."

"Wait you know him!" He sat up with excitement.

He laughed softly and laid him back down, "Oui I do, and you do too, though she may not like being called a 'him'."

Alfred made a surprise face, "I know a hero?"

"Oui, in fact she's sleeping in the room right next door to us."

Alfred looked confused then his face lit up again, "Mommy is a hero?!"

"Oui, of course! She was so brave and she had a brave little boy that takes after her own heart! Although you don't have her grumpy attitude." Alfred laughed and Francis faked pleaded "Don't tell her I said that." With a finger to his mouth that Alfred copied.

"Now let's start the story!"

* * *

"Daddy did that really happen?" Alfreds face showed concern.

"Oui it did! He tried to come in Mommy's lair and destroy her!"

"No! I will fight him!"

"You don't have to, Luckily Me and mommy's other friends were there and quickly save her from the exploding bomb in the house!"

"You're a hero too?" His face beamed even more.

"Non non, I'm just her sidekick!"

"ohhh! Daddy?"

"Oui?"

"Who were mommy's others friends?"

Francis smiled, "Uncle Gilbert, and Uncle Antonio."

"What about Uncle Lovino, And Feliciano, and Aunt Elizabeta, and Uncle Lucas, and-"

"Mommy didn't know them yet. Mommy didn't have a lot of friends."

"Were you mommy's friend?"

"Her very first!"

* * *

"Daddy did she really save the entire day? Like a real hero?"

"She sure did! She got mean Mr. Joe locked up for a long time! Soon after mommy locked her up, a lot of other people started saying the other mean things Mr. Joe did!"

"Mommy did save the day like in all the movies!"

"Yes she did. She did more than that though!"

"How?" Alfred was very invested in his mother's retired career as a hero.

"She gave birth to another hero to take her place."

"Is it me?!"

"Oui it is." Francis smiled down at Alfred, "Now what do we do when we have a bad dream?"

"We become a hero and destroy it!"

"That's right!"

Alfred's door opened and there stood Alice. "Honey, what are you doing up?"

"Daddy was telling me a story!"

"Oh, yeah? What about?" she asked

"Daddy told me not to tell!" she gave Francis a weird look

"Francis?"

"I was just telling him a story about heroes."

"Not just any hero, the braviest hero ever!"

"Oh, yeah, pumpkin? And who is that?" Alice asked her son with a playful curiosity.

"You!"

This took Alice by surprise; she looked at Francis with confusion.

"Oui! You were always my favorite hero in high school!"

She rolled her eyes, "It's time for bed." She kissed her son on the head and tucked him in. They left their son to sleep in peace.

Once they were in their bedroom, Alice spoke, "what did you tell him, that made him think of me as a hero?"

"The truth." Francis smiled.

"You told him… about…?" she grew worried

"Non, I made up some things, but the storyline is the same."

"Oh was it?"

"Oui, Your story doesn't need much fillers."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a living superhero."

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading Night after night, However this is the end. Thank you to all of you who read through the entire story, reviewed, favorited and followed. It means a lot.**


End file.
